


Causal Affair

by Hellblazer_1994



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: Just pure smut. Need I say more?
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit Sexual content ahead. This story has drove me insane for two days now, please forgive me for any mistakes that I overlooked. Enjoy!

John's back hit the wall as Zari's lips covered his, she reached down in between their bodies and grabbed his throbbing cock. He let out a moan as her hand made contact with his erection and pulled his lips away from her's "bollocks" he grunted as she started rubbing his cock through his pants.

He started thrusting his hips to meet her strokes, she smirked at him, "are you gonna beg for it John?" she whispered in his ear before biting his ear lobe. The sensations were driving him mad and he grabbed her hips and turned their bodies around so she was now pinned against the wall.

Zari looked up at him innocently under her lashes as he dived in and started kissing a path from under her ear to her collarbone. He stripped her of her green jacket and let it fall to the ground beside them, he ran his hands over her midriff and up underneath her blouse until he was cupping her breast through her bra. "I'm going to make you beg this time" he promised her as he slipped his hands down her body, sneaking a hand inside of her underwear and started rubbing her clit.

She bucked her hips into his hand as his fingers worked circles around her sensitive nub, "oh god John!" she grabbed his dirty blond hair and dug her nails into his scalp. John hissed as her nails scratched his head, he enjoyed the pain and continued driving her mad with his hand as he leaned in and quieted her moans of pleasure with a passionate kiss. Zari was glad he had quieted her moans as he slipped a finger inside of her tight, wet center and she moaned loud enough to wake the dead. 

She felt John's lips form a smile as he she clamped around his finger seeking more of him inside of her. She hated this side of him, he could turn her into nothing more than a puddle of want and need with just one touch of his hand and he knew _exactly_ how to drive her wild. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't such an insufferable bastard about it.

She felt desire settle in her belly and moaned as he stretched her out by adding a second finger into the mix, his lips moved from her mouth so she could catch a much needed breath. Her heart was pounding and her legs were wobbling under the intense feeling as he worked her pussy into a frenzy, "come on Zari beg me for your release, you know you want it just as badly as I do. You want to come for me like a good girl, yeah?" 

A whine fell from her lips as she tried holding back, as much as she wanted her orgasm she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg. 

Her eyes fell shut as her vision started to fade. He looked down at her and grunted as his cock twitched inside his pants, he pulled his fingers from her folds and out of her pants. Zari moaned at the loss of him inside of her as her orgasm ebbed away. John grabbed her blouse and started pulling it up her body, she lifted her arms and shed the material as he set to work on freeing her from her bra and pants.

* * *

He admired her body as she stood almost naked in front of him the only thing remaining was her lacy black thong, his eyes were dark with desire and he growled as he moved closer to her. "You're so sexy" he grunted as her hand ran down his chest, she loosened his tie and started undoing his shirt buttons along the way, he stilled her hand before she could get too far along and smirked, "you don't think you're in charge tonight do you luv?"

Their fight for dominance in the bedroom had become a game they both enjoyed and while she had won her fair share of fights for domination, tonight she wanted him to show her just what John Constantine was made of.

Her demeanor changed and she become submissive to him, "no I'm not in charge John" she lowered her eyes and he smirked. "That's right, now be a good girl and get down on your knees."

Zari dropped to her knees and started undoing his belt and pants button, John's hands went to her head and pulled her hair back so he could see her beautiful face and every move she made. John felt the zipper of his pants give away and sighed as the tight restraint was removed from his groin. Zari pulled at his boxers and his erection stood at attention in front of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

She took him in her hand and started stroking up and down his hard cock, running her thumb over his sensitive head. He thrust his hips toward her and grunted as a small dribble of precum leaked out. She paused and looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his head tilted back in ecstasy. "John?" he looked down at her and she cut her eyes at his cock, "can I taste you?" He nodded his head and mumbled out a breathy "yes." She ran her thumb through the liquid and sucked her finger into her mouth. 

His pupils were blown wide with desire as she sucked her digit and licked up his precum sighing as she tasted him, he smoothed his hand over her head as her face turned red under his watchful eye. "You're such a good girl for me" his hand ran down her face and grabbed her chin making her look up at him. She released her finger with a pop "you taste so good John." 

She ran her tongue over his sensitive head and sucked him into her mouth. His bucked his hips as she placed her hands against his thighs and set to work, she ran her tongue along the vein that ran along the underside of his dick. She felt him throb in her mouth and he pulled at her hair, "fucking bollocks" he grunted and started thrusting harder into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She sucked him until her gag reflex let her down and she released him with pop, placing soft kisses to the tip of his erection as she fondled his balls.

"Jesus Christ" he moaned and stopped her movements by stilling her head, "up on your feet" he demanded. She stood in front of him, he pulled her by the arms and led her over to his bed, turning her so she was facing the bed and pulled her back against his chest to whisper in her ear, "on your knees" he pushed her toward the bed.

She caught herself with her hands and climbed onto the mattress, she arched her back for him and pushed her bottom up in air. She knew he was watching and wanted to give him a good show, John pulled his tie from his neck and threw his shirt off to the side as he watched her sway her ass in the air. Zari heard him groan as he approached the bed and ran his hands over her bare back and down to the top of thong.

He slipped his hand underneath the waistband and she moaned as he grabbed her ass, "you like that baby?" she spoke as he pulled her thong down. "Fuck yes" he grunted, he lifted his hand and brought it back down _HARD._ His hand made contact with her bare skin and she cried out at the sting of his palm connecting with her ass.

"Again" she demeaned. She moved forward and he grabbed her hips, pulling her back in place, "where ya going? You asked for this luv, remember?" Two more firm slaps landed in the same place as the first "JOHN!" she sobbed out before falling on the bed. 

He rubbed his hand over her heated skin to soothe the sting and kissed a line up her spine, "you had enough yet?" She moaned into the cover and he laughed "that's not an answer Zar" she felt the bed dip under his added weight, he used his knees to spread her legs apart and climbed in between them. She felt his erection rub her most sensitive area and sighed, "you're so wet for me luv" he whispered. 

He used his hand to line himself up at her entrance, he teased her with his tip slipping it in just a little and stilling as she moaned with pleasure. "What do you say luv?" he asked, she tried moving her hips back and taking him in further but was punished by a hard slap to her other cheek, "fuck" she panted. "Come on let me hear you beg for it?" she whined as he pushed his cock halfway in her tight pussy before stilling again.

"God John" her head dropped against the bed as she lost control she would beg him all he wanted. She just needed to feel him now "please Johnny" she whispered. John smiled and leaned over her back to whisper in her ear, "please what Zari?" "Please fuck baby" she begged and he granted her wish as he pulled his cock out and pushed back in until he was fully seated inside her.

* * *

"Shit" she grabbed at his stomach as he thrust his hips driving her crazy with every movement, her nails scratched his skin and he hissed at the sting. John grabbed her hands and held them behind her back as red marks appeared on his body, "fuck baby" he grunted when her walls contracted around him. His pace increased as she moaned and screamed his name.

She could fell her orgasm bubbling "John please don't stop" she begged, afraid he would deny her what she wanted the most just to torture her so more. John's pace slowed as she begged "what that's luv?" he asked with a smirk on his face, he knew she was on the edge but he wanted to prolong her pleasure just a little while longer.

She moaned out as he stopped his thrust and cursed him under her breath, "fuck you John" he laughed and rolled her over onto her back and climbed in between her legs. "Is that anyway to talk to me luv?" he smiled as she rolled her eyes, "you're a bastard Constantine." "Aye I am but we both know you like it" he leaned and kissed her lips as he slipped his hard cock back inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he began moving inside her. He wasn't going to pull away now that she had some leverage in this position, he grunted when he realized she had him trapped and he wouldn't be pulling out until she had got what she wanted. "Fuck you don't play fair do ya Zari?" he said as he pulled away from her lips, she smiled up at him "you should know by now that I don't Johnny." He moaned as his cock pulsed inside of her, "fuck" his movements became erratic as his balls clenched. 

He was about to come inside of her and she knew it. Zari tightened her legs around him and clenched around his cock, "come for me baby" she whispered in his ear as his head fell to rest on her shoulder. She was going to milk him for everything he had, John angled his hips and hit her in just the right spot "fuck" she whined "come on John make me come for you." She was soaking wet as her vision faded when her orgasm hit and she shouted his name "JOHN!"

Her legs loosened enough for him to break free and he sat up and started thrusting harder and faster, chasing his own orgasm. Her muscles pulled him deeper and he lost himself inside of her, coating her inner walls with ropes of his cum. "Fucking hell" he grunted as his cock pulsed inside of her, he collapsed on top of her and buried his face against her neck as his orgasm took all the strength he had in his body.

She wrapped her arms around John and placed a kiss to his cheek, "you good baby?" He giggled as she tickled his side, "I don't think I have any more cum in my body" he laughed and raised his head to look at her "you're gonna kill me one of these days luv." She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled "will it be worth it?" she asked before pulling him in for a passionate kiss full of tongue and nipped at his bottom lip until he moaned from the pain.

"Most definitely" he whispered as he slipped his softening cock from between her legs, she winced as he pulled out of her and collapsed on his back next to her. She laid on her side and threw an arm around him "I love you John" he smiled, "I love you too Zari" she cuddled up to his side until they both dozed off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
